


You Come Along Because I Love Your Face

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: “I’m crying because your face is cute”





	You Come Along Because I Love Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> title from new perspective by p!atd

“And you are?” the nurse asks, not looking up from his clipboard as she passes him the instructions.

He shoves his hands and the instructions in his pockets, wishing Bell had asked anyone beside him for this. “Murphy, I’m Bellamy’s-”

“Oh you’re the boyfriend!” he says, interrupting him. He stares, his mouth falling open. “He has _not_ stopped talking about you since we finished, it was so darn cute.”

“Uh,” he says eloquently, trying to think of absolutely _anything_ to say. There’s nothing, just nothing in his brain. Thoughts are whirring about in it at about seven hundred miles per hour and he cannot catch a single one.

The nurse laughs as if he’d said something funny – as if he’d said anything at all – and smiles genuinely at him. “Here, I’ll take you through to him.”

He follows the nurse dumbly, trying to think of any reason why a slightly drugged up Bellamy would talk about him, especially in a way that would make someone think they were dating. If the roles were reversed, he would understand it. He knows he would talk about Bellamy nonstop, but Bellamy doing that about him? That makes zero sense. 

At least he doesn’t think it should.

Apparently not since the second he walks through the door, Bellamy is up and out of his seat and then his arms are thrown around Murphy. He stumbles back, awkwardly wrapping his arms around Bell. “Um, hey Bellamy.”

Bell pulls away, an almost manic grin on his face. Yeah, he’s definitely high.

“Murphy!” he exclaims, holding onto Murphy’s hands now. “It’s so good to see your face! I love you face so much! You have the cutest eyes, they’re so pretty and I just want to stare at them and I love you ears, they’re like little elf ears. Your face is just so, so perfect!”

He blinks. “Um, thank you?”

_You have a nice face too_ is left unsaid because just as he’s about to say, Bellamy starts to cry. Murphy has never seen Bellamy cry before and he has no idea what Bellamy is crying now. This makes so little sense, he does not know why Bellamy asked him to pick up after his wisdom teeth were removed and not like Octavia or someone else, anyone else.

“Bell, are you uh okay?” he asks, his voice barely above a whisper. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m crying because your face is cute!” Bellamy says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

He nods. “Right.”

Bellamy smiles at him like he’s the brightest star in the sky and Murphy feels his heart jump into his throat. Oh god, this was not a good idea. He is so confused and his feelings for Bellamy are not helping at all. He smiles back and Bellamy leans forward suddenly, kissing him on the nose.

Murphy blushes bright red and turns his face away to look at the nurse again. “Is he uh good-?”

The nurse laughs and nods. “He’s good to go. I’ll just show you and your boyfriend out.”

“Great,” he says, trying not to frown. He wishes that was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
